


Reyder drabbles

by Vixilancia



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia
Summary: Here's where im putting all my ryder x reyes fanfiction, may it gain coherency one day!





	1. I didn't know you could dance

“So,” The Pathfinder said as his Semi confident feet started to glide across the ice, “Just like ballet right? c'mon and get out here!”  
Taking his lovers hands in his he guided Reyes onto the rink, making sure he had good stance before letting go. “You just need balance”

“Balance”, Reyes seemed skittish, like he ditched that aura of arrogance back on non slippery land, “Didn't know you were a dancer”

“Well whilst my brother was in the N7 program, my mother had me in this, awfully pretentious dance school.”

“You loved it, didn't you.”  
`  
“Oh you know i did.”

With a shit eating grin, aidan began to drift gracefully, blades leaving tracks in his wake. It sounded a little ridiculous, building an ice rink on voeld. The excuse from the pathfinder team was something along the lines of ‘when life gives you lemons, build an ice rink’. They thought bringing something from earth would be nice for the angara. 

It went as expected, Asari, Krogans, Salarians, all laughing at their friends as they collide with the ground, nice to know some humor transcends all races. Reyes watched in partially stunned silence, mostly afraid to fall on his ass but he couldn't get over how captivating Aidan looked traveling across the rink. He saw his shady ass boyfriends jaw on the floor and perfectly slid over, striking a pose like he was on the olympic gymnast team, “Well?” 

“You Danny, are a show off, but admittedly, quite a beautiful one,” Reyes said through a loving smile. He leant for a kiss, knocking himself off balance and taking Aidan right down with him, much less desirable than the last time they ended up in a messed up heap.

“Well Shena”, aidan called out from under Reyes, “how are you talking yourself out of this one.”

“Well Mi Amor , never underestimate the element of surprise.” 

“I wonder how many more times i’ll make you fall for me Mr Vidal,” He laughed as he maneuvered himself back up. 

Many more tumbles and a few more comments from sam later, Reyes was steady enough on the ice. The cold air was nice against Aidan’s skin over the heats of Kadara port, and it meant he got to hold Reyes closer, and that was always a plus. They danced, more like swaying side to side hand in hand, but danced nonetheless.


	2. A Kiss

They were on the floor, pressed together so close they might as well have been one entity. Aidan kissed across the others jaw, making small bites along with them.

“A storage cabinet, wow Reyes you sure do spoil me.”

“Well,” Reyes said between heavy breaths, “You've never complained before.”

Aidan moved to his neck, still leaving those little bites, “Mhm, and I'm not complaining now.”

The way they pressed down was sure to mark Reyes for a while, Aidan liked that. It showed that Reyes was theirs, and theirs alone.


End file.
